Rather Odd
by SA-Kate-937
Summary: A rather odd ficlet about Grissom and a rather odd warehouse... Hints of GSR. R&R.


**Rather Odd...**

**Disclaimer-** If I owned them, everything would be happy and joy in GSR land...

**A/N-** You may shoot me for all the 'rather' 's I put in this fic, I am sorry, I got carried away. I wrote this fic for a challenge on the CSI wetpaint wiki. I love it, you may hate, if you do, please tell me why and no flames!

**Challenge-** 750 words. Had to include bananas, arm wrestling, candles and sticky tape. No restrictions on ships.

PS: This is a GSR fic, and I apologize for not being able to help myself. D

* * *

A rather realistic ringing sound had added itself to his rather pleasant dream. Rather unpleasantly he realized that the rather realistic ringing sound was actually quite realistic and the phone it was emanating from was rather determined not to stop ringing.

He graoned and reached for the phone that he had taped back together with sticky tape last fall. In the hope that it wouldn't fall apart until he had time to deal with it instead of working.

Rather gruff pleasantries were exchanged between the man still gripping to the edge of sleep, whose mother had given him the rather normal name of Gilbert, and the voice that made it's way through the phone, whose father had lent the rather unfortunate name of Brass. An agreement was made that the former would meet the latter at a rather oddly named warehouse where the formers skills as a forensic scientist were required.

His bed was left, with it's other quite asleep occupant unknowingly being left, and the forensic scientist with the rather normal name of Gilbert made his way along the main road towards the rather oddly named warehouse. Along the way, quite a few rather odd things occured to him. First of all, wasn't the woman who wouldn't be quite asleep for that much longer supposed to be the one called in instead of him. Second, it was a rather cold day in the middle of what had presented it's self as a rather warm Spring. Third, there seemed to be a rather innocent red candle in his left front pocket.

20 minutes into the drive towards the warehouse with the rather odd name, after all three rather odd things had occurred to the scientist, his phone vibrated quite alarmingly and rather peacefully from the passengers seat. It was alerting him to a message sent to him from the apparently no longer quite asleep woman, whose mother had rather beautifully named Sara, who occupied the other half of his bed. The message had been sent to inform him that the quite realistic ringing he had heard earlier, and answered to, was not emanating from the sticky taped wonder of a land line but Sara's rather un-sticky taped department-issued cellphone she had left where the sticky-taped wonder would usually reside. This made quite a lot of sense to the scientist and he realised that it explained away the first rather odd thing of the day. He replied quite nimbly that he apologized for accidently receiving her call out but that he hoped she wouldn't mind him taking the case himself as she should rather get some sleep. His only reply was a quite tired smiley in a sleeping cap.

Gilbert brushed off the second odd thing to global warming,as most people often did, and the third as a remnant of a recent, rather odd experiment he'd conducted including candles and quite flammable curtains it had turned out.

A few more minutes and Gilbert found himself rather smoothly pulling up in front of the rather oddly named warehouse. Some businessmen appeared to have been rather bored when naming this warehouse as it had landed up with the rather odd name of 'Choo-Choo-Choo-Fang'. Gilbert's rather confused look disappeared as his eyes came across the rather shockingly yellow crime tape covering the doors of the rather bland warehouse with the rather odd name. Making his way through the door and under the crime scene tape Gilbert came across a rather odd sight. The rather bland warehouse with the rather odd name of Choo-Choo-Choo-Fang had a floor that was covered in bananas. It was one rather smooth layer of bananas. Gilbert scoured the floor, and the rather odd, orange walls that seemed to be stacked with candles, for the reason he had been called here. It was at rather odd times like these and Gilbert reminded himself his job was not why but how.

His attention was drawn to a pile, a couple of feet high, of bananas next to a rather frantic, waving hand belonging to David, Asisstant ME. A little below his hand was another, less lively hand belonging to, Gilbert assumed, their dead body. This hand seemed to be grabbing onto something that was rather invisible or, more likely, not even there.

Rather boring and unexciting pleasantries were exchanged between David, Brass and Gilbert as the latter approached through the field of bananas. Brass gave Gilbert a rather knowing look that they both knew meant Brass knew about the rather secretive secret about the relationship Gilbert was having with the woman named Sara. What Brass wasn't letting on was that he had figured both of them out a couple of months prior.

The author realises rather shockingly that she has diverged from the rather important point of the rather bland warehouse whose floor is rather vividly covered in bananas. The hand whose arm disappeared into the mound of bananas was, on further inspection by Gilbert's rather vigilant eyes, flecked with candle wax. An enquiry into any information about the rather unfortunate body attached to the arm was made to David. David still had yet to ascertain if there was a body attached to the rather unfortunate hand.

After taking samples of the candle wax, Gilbert removed the odd thing he had noticed in his pocket earlier from his pocket and placed it in the hand. Although it illicited rather bemused looks from both his living companions, the candle fit rather snugly in the dead hand.

The scientist was rather smug with himself and gave his rather scientific 'first blush'.

"He died while arm wrestling with someone for a candle in the middle of a warehouse filled with bright yellow fruit."

All three men silently agreed that it was rather odd...

* * *

A/N- I blame the English style accent of this piece on the fact that I am in England. D No beta means there will be mistakes. And bad spelling.  
REVIEW, please. )


End file.
